


杰克·伍尔夫床头柜底层抽屉的五封信

by haipaoyan



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipaoyan/pseuds/haipaoyan
Summary: Five Letters Found in the Bottom Drawer of Jack Wolff’s Nightstand
Relationships: Nath Lee/Jack Wolff
Kudos: 4





	杰克·伍尔夫床头柜底层抽屉的五封信

**一九六六年，六月十一日**

_（歪斜的铅笔字，因年代久远而模糊不清）_

内斯，你好吗？我是杰克。

我想告诉你的是，很抱歉我在一个月内惹恼了你两次。希望你相信我不是有意的。在游泳池里，我想你以为我是为了取笑你才那么做。但我跟他们不是一边的。他们是一群笨蛋，对吧？你游泳很棒，他们是嫉妒你。

至于上周，我做得更加不对。我发现你彻底不和我说话了，等校车时也故意站得很远。我本来不明白你为什么会生气。我只是想让你好受一点。我妈妈不希望我和别人讲我们家的事，你是我第一个告诉的人。每当有同学笑话我，我就在心里默念一遍我妈妈这句话，然后会好受许多。但我现在明白了，是我没考虑过你的感受，它并不一定对你管用，因为每个人都是不一样的，不是吗？

我相信李太太很快会回来的，不要太难过了。再次为我的话道歉。另外，如果你愿意，我们可以随时分享鱼形糖，好吗？最近新出了巧克力口味的。

杰克

**一九七七年，五月十七日**

内斯：

请原谅，我只能选择写信这样的方式。也许在你看来欠缺诚意，但这是我能想到把一切完整坦白，而不会被我的犯傻所打断的唯一方式。

我甚至不知从何说起。莉迪亚是你的家人，我当然没资格说我感同身受，但请相信，我也无比难过，并且歉疚非常。毫无疑问，我没能在上上个星期一的下午察觉她的心烦意乱，我们甚至还起了争执。如果这是造成她悲剧的其中一环，我将无法原谅自己。

我不知道你现在是怎么想我的，但请你相信，我从未对莉迪亚产生任何非分之想。事实上——如果你一定要听我亲自说出来的话——我和她搭话的唯一原因是她是你的手足。

我为我的唐突道歉。但我知道她已经全部告诉你了。是的，她说的都是真的，如果你还有怀疑的话。我本打算将它们带进坟墓，不给你造成任何困扰。我所做的一切只到从你的妹妹那儿打听你的消息为止。请尽管恨我，内斯，我不会奢求你的原谅，也不会为我卑劣的行为开脱。当我最初意识到这件事的时候，老实说，我也慌了神，绝对不比读到这里的你少。我开始不拒绝女孩们的调情。我想：试试吧，也许这是一个法子。我带她们上我的车，放任流言在学校里像害虫一样四散。她们不是莉迪亚，不会招致任何怀疑。这种感觉会过去，会消散，就如三月份清晨湖面上的雾气。但不幸的是，这没有起到任何帮助。

五月二日的那个下午过后，我无数次试图鼓起勇气和你当面说清楚。但每次我都会失败。我没什么好解释的，即便是写下这封短信也令我难堪。

夏天过后你就要去哈佛了，这个世界上再没人比你更值得它。

原谅我的胡言乱语，祝你在波士顿一切都好。

你诚挚的，

杰克·伍尔夫

**一九八一年，九月六日**

内斯：

恭喜从哈佛幸存下来，你这好运的家伙——也许我该换个说法，“幸存”从来不在你的字典里。你一定非常享受这四年，享受到还要在那个叫史密斯还是史密松的研究中心继续。是的，我已经从汉娜那里听说了好消息，你现在大概已经搬进了马萨诸塞的公寓。我敢说，等你一毕业，NASA就要把你抢去。然后不出十年，所有美国人都会意识到，他们是多么幸运才能拥有内森·李为他们的航天局工作。上帝，我如此为你骄傲。

关于我，没什么新鲜事。我还在念社区大学时兼职过的汽修店工作。你又要来劝我插班去读一个学位了。我倒还享受这种生活，我有大量属于自己的时间去读点东西。如你所知，在米德伍德，如果不找到点为之沉迷的事物，生活将会变得艰难。

说起米德伍德，我时常怀疑这里被时间遗忘了。我现在坐在我的桌前，窗外是那颗铁杉树；透过树干的缝隙，能看到街道和对面的房子。和十年前，二十年前分毫不差。我十分确定和你屋外的景色别无二致。米德伍德像一盘静止无聊的油画，每一寸都被钉在原地。每天早上八点半驶过的黄色校车总让我想起以前我们在学校的日子：我到底做了什么惹那个隔壁的男孩如此讨厌我？它们还令我发笑，时至今日。

和你那时脸上挂着的倨傲的表情一样好笑的，是我的焦虑驱使我做出的许多幼稚举动。但是谁能责怪呢？事情一旦和内斯·李沾上边，我的大脑输入的指令就会变得一团乱麻。我真希望现在的我能给当年那个傻小子捎个信——

等会，我该说点什么？告诉他省省那些长吁短叹，因为你最闭口不谈的梦会变成现实——我一定疯了才会买账，然后斩钉截铁地否定，即使耳朵烧得发烫。这是真的吗？还是我对你的渴望已经使我走火入魔，异想天开？虽然它们听起来和人类将会在月球表面漫步一样失真，却又确确实实地发生了。

三年前的夏天，哈佛放暑假，我终于又见到你。我错过了圣诞节，因为每年圣诞节我都会和妈妈去佛罗里达看望我的外祖母。和俄亥俄的冬天比起来确实是一个不错的选择。我还是如往常一样，在早饭后，我妈妈下夜班回来前遛我的狗。经过公园时，我看见了你和你们一家人，李先生在支烧烤架——一次家庭野餐。我犹豫着是否要上前打招呼，鉴于我们最后一次相处绝称不上愉快。是你妹妹先发现了我，然后你转过身来。你穿着藏青色Polo衫，牛仔短裤，和我印象中没什么出入；除了头发长了，皮肤晒黑了一点，肩膀似乎宽阔了一些。但我的记忆不可靠，毕竟整整一年我都没见到你。我们打招呼问好，看得出来你不再是中学那个内敛的小镇男孩了。大学使你姿态舒展，就像它对所有人做的那样。

李先生差你去拾些树枝，我们就这样同行了一段路。我们可能谈了一些关于大学，关于莉迪亚的话题，我记不得了。在我们路过山毛榉林的小溪边时，你突然停下来问我我的狗叫什么名字。出于某种原因，我没听清，于是你又重复了一遍。我想我的舌头可能把“海盗”念成了“鹦鹉”。可是，怎么回事，为什么我们不继续走了？为什么你开始靠近？溪水冲刷苔藓的声音和起起伏伏的蝉鸣在我耳朵里大得像爆炸。这可不妙，我想。你太近了，近到我能看见阳光打在你睫毛的尾部，将它们刷成金棕色的。

有那么一瞬间，我以为你要吻我了。可下一秒，你只是伸出手，碰了碰我的鼻梁，那个拜你所赐的小突起。有关去年夏天那个湖边的记忆又涌回来了。我想起来你借给我的T恤还收在我的衣柜里。你的指尖很凉，而我确实需要降温。你在想什么？是对那一拳感到抱歉，是对我的怜悯，还是在试图传达着你已经放下了对我的责任的追究？你的眉头微微蹙起，似乎又在诉说着困惑。我屏息迎上你的目光，那对眼睛，它们还是深棕色的，深不见底。我看见我的窘迫反射在你的眼睛里。你注视我的神情，仿佛我是棋盘上一枚棘手而莽撞的骑士，而你正在思索怎么走[1]。我曾如此笃定你不明了我的秘密，但我现在不确定了。我像一颗地上随处可见的被野鹿踩坏的松果，身形破裂，无处遁逃。

当我妈妈去医院值班，我们得以蜷缩在我家客厅的沙发看夜间电影时，我问你是什么时候猜到的。然而你只是抿起嘴微笑，幅度轻微地摇着你那颗聪明的脑袋。我当然不能允许你这么轻易地看扁我。“但是是谁重修才拿了B+？”——哦，内斯·李，你最好当心点，因为下一秒你就会为这句话付出代价。我会吻你到呼吸变得紊乱，毁掉你的发型，深陷进这只已经后悔接纳我们的老沙发里。当你的眼神开始变得迷离，你会回应我的动作，可你总是那么生涩——老天，哈佛除了天体物理，都教了你什么啊。

你让米德伍德有史以来第一次感觉像故乡，像天堂；让感恩节、圣诞节、还是其他什么乱七八糟的节日变得值得期待。你是我唯一想对他念诵出“我能在黑暗中爱你，陶醉于你直到太阳升起”[2]的人。我已经过份幸运，不会再有别的要求，因为即便是这施舍给我的一勺蜂蜜，也足够我在今晚日落前快乐地死去。

哈，我猜这不是一封适合被你看到的信。你已经听腻了我说这些陈词滥调。你会把脸扭到一边，装作没有感到不好意思。但是还不够。我错失了近十年来告诉你你有多不可思议，我还有之后漫长的时间来补齐。

你一心一意的，

杰克

**一九八八年，十二月三日**

亲爱的汉娜：

谢谢你寄来的姜饼，它们非常美味，我给学校里的几个同事分了一部分，因为我一个人实在是吃不完。是的，我想你还不知道，自从去年怀特太太退休后，他们让我接替了她的位子。在这位可怜的女士饱受风湿折磨的时候，我代她上过几节课。我不得不在上周久违地开车去德克尔百货买了一身正装。难以置信，对吧？我是说，杰克·伍尔夫，英文老师？但是你知道的，没哪个孩子真正关心英文课，我敢说他们其中几个人根本不会注意到换了老师。

你在卡片中提及的关于你哥哥工作上的事，我真的很遗憾。我们都知道亲眼目睹太空对他意味着什么。但我相信他们一定会找到更适合他的位置。我对这个领域一无所知，但往好的方面想，做一些幕后的理论工作也许更安全呢。

至于他生活上的新消息，谢谢你告诉我。乔伊斯，听起来是个好姑娘。一名法律顾问。他们是在工作中认识的，我说对了吗？她一定同样优秀极了。没必要为我担忧，汉娜芭娜娜，你的善良令我感到温暖，我能读出你斟酌的措辞。抱歉，我们除了瞒着所有人以外没有别的选择。我们彼时不过是两个鲁莽的年轻人而已。你猜出来了，这是自然。在什么时候？或许比我以为得更早？你们李家的孩子个个聪慧过人。

代我向李先生和李太太问好。尽管我才是这几年来和他们住得最近的那一个，但我总在避免碰到他们。是我抢走了他们的儿子，我无法控制自己不去这样想。我忍不住好奇，内斯为好不容易回到家却在晚上溜出去找的是什么借口。去邻居家看电视？啊，汉娜，你不能想象我有多为我当时的自私而自责。我从不该——但这事儿不会再发生了，我想，不，我保证——我可以给出我的承诺。我会在马上到来的这个圣诞节和我母亲一起回东海岸，包括明年和后年的。但愿我们能发现这样做会给所有人带来一丝安慰。我无意剥夺他——内斯——他值得更广阔的生活，他属于更匹配的人，我从没有一秒试图将他绑在—— _实际上是我——（难以辨认的涂画）_ 上帝，我在写什么， _我必须停下了——_

**一九九五年，一月三十日**

内斯：

奇怪的是，直到今年，我才为时已晚地发现米德伍德的冬天也可以如此美丽，几乎不输于夏日。从什么时候起美丽这个词会和米德伍德出现在一个句子里？我拉开窗帘，发现下了一夜的雪已经停了，几道冰棱像爬墙虎一样紧贴在我镶着小块方格玻璃的窗户上。往外瞧，每一栋房屋和车顶都覆盖着厚厚的积雪，让人想起重油蛋糕上面的糖霜。

这样的路面恐怕不适宜跑步了，但我还会穿上外套，围上羊毛围巾去散个步——运动衫实在不可取，我早就不是那个不怕冷的年轻男孩。我发现无论我随机选择什么样的路线，我最终都会走到那座湖旁边，就仿佛它有磁场牵引着我。如果我的鼻子还没有被冻僵，我兴许会在花园椅上坐一会。“海盗”早在六年前的春天老死了，所以我不会再被谁催促着，躲回我那暖和却毫无生气的房子。

一进入这个年纪，就面临太多的离别。宠物，家人，熟悉的街道。比如从刚过去的这一个圣诞节开始，我们不必再飞去佛罗里达。但我发现实在难以将自己沉浸在节日气氛里。我依照惯例，起床，准备早餐，然后出门跑步。

我必须承认，当那辆银色的沃尔沃第一天出现在李家门前时，我就注意到了它。它前几年的这个时候一定也在那。我经过它，没有放缓脚步。然后我来到湖边。一切都静悄悄的，像湖面一样被冻住了。只有在码头上有一对母女。小女孩面朝湖面站着，而她妈妈半蹲在她身边和她说着什么。我认识这里所有人，但我对这位女士没有印象，于是我猜测她也和你一样只在圣诞假期返回米德伍德探亲。她女儿莫约五六岁，戴着一顶毛线帽，裹着红色的羽绒服活像只小熊，正在闹脾气地想甩开她母亲的手。“爸爸说过我可以上冰面走的！”我听见她尖叫着说。

她的母亲发现了我，转身对我尴尬地笑笑。我想说，没关系，夫人，我在学校工作，没人比我更知道这个年纪的孩子可以有多难对付。但是我没说出口。因为下一秒，当她女儿随着母亲的动作也好奇地扭过头来时，看见了她的眼睛，深棕色的。

我想我知道这位女士的名字。我从你那里听过，你的妹妹也向我提到过，在五年前你寄给我的那张深蓝色底的请柬上读到过，用烫金字体压印着的名字。斜体字的每一个小转弯都像她卷曲的发尾。它很趁她，和她一样动人。

但我还是选择了另一个更合乎礼节的称谓。 _李太太。_ 每一个音节化作一把钝刀，切割着我的舌头。这个姓氏，这个仅由三个字母组成的姓氏，我猜你光顾着恨它，却始终没意识到它有多美——如果你大声念出来，你会发现你的嘴角不自觉向上勾起，弯成微笑的弧度。是的，尽管问我，因为我曾在无数个夜晚，在空荡荡的房子里，对着我房间的天花板一次次地排练。但我从不真正发出声音，将它们串成句子送到空气中。我怕米德伍德上空的星星听到。所以我仅用口型来无声地测试那会是什么感觉： _我如此爱你，内斯·李。_

可是我更恨我自己。当你告诉我你父亲的大学给你发来了教职聘请，而你在考虑接下它的时候。“最快九月份就可以入职，”你声音里的期待令我颤抖，“我在报纸上看到有几间不错的公寓正在招租——”

我想跳起来，摇晃你的肩膀，对你大喊大叫；我想砸烂点什么东西，再和你扭打到地上。这样或许就能让你意识到，我们是两个力气相当的成年男人，而这从一开始就是错的。

相信我，如果我有预知未来的超能力，我会在那片山毛榉林，在你倾身吻我时推开你。我会在你每年暑假从哈佛回来时躲着不见你。如果你依然不能明白，如果你还要继续装傻，那么请你听好：你以为搬出你家的房子就能收获自由？错了。你以为有个体面的大学教职就能堵上那些说三道四的嘴？错了。你以为这并非一时被不健康的激情所冲昏头脑下的决定，而你此生都不会有后悔的一天？错了，大错特错。不是这里，不应该是这里，属于你的东西从不在米德伍德，也不在我。我们都曾看着一个女孩怎样一步步被这里吞噬。如果你重蹈她的覆辙，我将不会原谅你，就像你不会原谅我一样——

你问我是不是认真的，声音轻得仿佛一匹小鹿。暖黄色的台灯照在你柔和的面庞上，一半沉在阴影里。我不敢看你的眼睛，只能盯着你前额发际线正中央的黑色小倒三角。你甚至问我可不可以在休斯顿找到个工作，你听起来快哭了——如果你以为这一切只是换个地方的事，内斯，那你根本没听懂我在说什么。

你去了机场，去了休斯顿。你从大学用到现在的银色行李箱上贴着阿波罗计划和双子座九号的纪念贴画。你会去竞逐人类伟大的理想，你会去发掘超新星遗迹中脉冲星的秘密。你会受挫，会灰心，但这永远要比另一个选项强百倍。我不是第一次做这种事了。 _从我十八岁，把那封错投到我家信箱的录取通知书交给你时，我就擅长这个。_

是的，诅咒我吧，因为我确是虚伪至此。我像中学话剧社里一名拙劣的配角，念出的戏文甚至骗不了我自己。我劝说你、迁怒你、回避你，就好像这样就能转移几分我不可推卸的责任。就好像我没有憧憬过和你一齐坐在长椅上，看一轮轮枫叶落在米德伍德。就好像我没有全身心地迷恋着你，从那愚蠢的“马可、波罗”游戏里回应你时起，从图书馆看到你借阅空气动力学的教科书时起，从高中第一堂代数课坐在最后一排盯着你那颗聪明的脑袋发呆时起，我就无可救药地爱你。

你知道吗，你黑色的头发后面有一小撮翘起，像个小小的不安分的惊叹号。我有时会忍不住去幻想它穿过我指缝的触感，是不是还像曾经那样柔软，会不会依然附着游泳池里氯水的味道。

我曾真的以为我可以独占你。我引诱了你，又抛下了你， _可我必须_ **——**

这比我想象中要容易，这些年，内斯。我没有像普希金那样，哀怨地写下诸如“我曾默默无语、毫无指望地爱过你”那样的诗句。我的爱绝不罕有，不高贵，更不值得称颂。它有时离开我的身体，让我忘记它的存在。我和别的男人幽会，他们高挑、健谈、风趣幽默，受人欢迎。如果我运气够好，碰巧对方有一头深发，我会借着朦胧的月色假装那是你。但我从没后悔过，哪怕一秒。不，你不会看到这张写满了自怨自艾的纸。我不想你可怜我。我远比那个俄国诗人要幸运。事实上，我比大多数人幸运得多。因为我曾扮演过马可·波罗。因为我曾得到过你。

致以问候，

杰克·伍尔夫

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 仿写自杜鲁门·卡波特《圣诞忆旧集》中的“我朋友清澈的眼睛审视着我，似乎我是张教士牌，她正在想怎么出”，潘帕译
> 
> [2] 卡尔·桑德堡，《桑德堡诗选》，邹仲之译


End file.
